Last One
by dannidannicat31
Summary: Melanie has a secret and when she finds herself falling in love, will she blow her secret, or will she perish.


Melanie hurriedly walked down the hall; she wasn't going to be stopped today

Melanie hurriedly walked down the hall; she wasn't going to be stopped today. She wanted to get through this day. A man bumped into her, she hadn't known, but her math book had fallen out of her pile of books. The man picked it up and rushed over to her, and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, this is yours." She took the book and he thought he heard a soft "thank you". He wasn't positive. He could tell she was staring at him though her hooded face, a quite tear whispered down her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Get.Away.From.Me." Melanie said angrily. People around them stopped and stared. "Why?" He asked. Her face drew closer, he could see her green eyes, and they pierced through the darkness. "Because..." You could tell she was trying to fight her anger. Her face, to him, was angelic. Why had she always worn that hood? "You killed me that night." Her voice was low, almost like a growl. She walked away and he stood their shocked. Unable to speak, he just walked away.

Melanie finished Math class and walked to her locker, putting away her books and grabbing her gym clothes. She always hated gym, she never liked it, and it was always hard to not show off. It's not like she was trying to show off, it just happen. In her opinion she wasn't even showing off. Her hoodie remained on, her hood still over her head, the teacher didn't care what clothes you had on. As long as you had the gym clothes, you were good. She walked out of the girl's locker room and into the gym, where everyone was talking. Melanie stood alone, hands in her hood's pockets. "Alright Ladies!" The gym teacher said. "Melanie Whites and Selena Bell, do the lap 10 times!" She said, Melanie had always hated her gym teacher, making them do laps for no reason. Melanie and Selena got set at the starting point, the teacher also made it like a contest, whoever one didn't have to do anything in gym that day, Melanie had only like her for that reason. The whistle blew and Melanie and Selena took off. Melanie despised Selena, always calling Melanie names, Melanie never objected, every since that night they hated each other. Melanie's hood flew off and she glanced at Selena who was shooting angry glances at Melanie. Melanie couldn't take it much longer, her eyes changed to a darker green and they shaped into wolves. Melanie felt her toes changing, she faced Selena and Selena gasped at Melanie's eyes, before Melanie took off, passing Selena nine times within eleven seconds. Melanie stopped at the finish line and pulled her hood back onto her head, before walking into the girl's locker room.

Melanie walked the halls and turned a corner and saw her brother Derek. "Derek." She said smiling, Derek always made Melanie smile. "Yes?" He asked. "It happened again." She said shamefully. "Melanie stop beating your self up about it, people get angry." He said. "Derek, people like me can't get angry." She said. "It couldn't have been bad, not like the time when you got mad at me." He said. Memories flashed into Melanie's head, her brother on the ground, bleeding from his back and side. "I'm sorry." She said, about to cry; to this day that memory still haunts her. "Its fine, I look back it and laugh. I mean telling the doctor I was thrown out a window, classic." Melanie chuckled; her brother always could make her laugh. "But Derek, you don't understand. I could have been worse! I know there are more here, and I know they are looking for me. I know that Selena is going to start rumors." Melanie said, Selena was the most popular girl in the school. Everyone listened to her rumors. "Melanie, who would believe Selena?" He asked. "Everyone!" Melanie said, arms flailing. It was silent for a moment. "I saw him." She said. Derek's eyes grew wide and he pulled Melanie around the corner. "Him!?" He asked. "Yes, Him. I am sure it was him, he had the same face structure and everything." Melanie said, before walking around the corner and freezing. There he was, at the end of the hallway. "D-D-Derek." She stuttered. Derek walked around the corner and stopped. Watching Melanie point her finger across the hall and to the man at the end. "Him?" He asked. "Yes." Melanie whispered. Derek rushed down the hall and pushed the man into the lockers. "Why?" He asked, holding the man by the collar. Melanie rushed up and looked into his eyes. "Derek." Melanie said quietly. Derek released the man and walked away, leaving Melanie standing with the man. "I'm sorry." She whispered before running to catch up with Derek.

Derek and Melanie arrived home to their small farm house. "So, it wasn't him?" Derek asked. "It wasn't." Melanie said, shamefully. "Oh." This was going to ruin Derek's reputation, if the man didn't tell anyone. "I'm sorry Derek, I'm sorry if you get kicked off the team." Melanie said removing her hood, showing her black hair, a white piece of hair covered her left eye completely. "Melanie, that guy wont tell anyone, I can by the way he looks at you, that he wants to be friends." He said. Melanie shook her head. "We could never be friends." She sighed. "Melanie, just because you're afraid, doesn't mean you should express you feelings." He said. "Derek, I can't trust anyone! Only you!" She shouted before walking up the stairs and into her room. Melanie flopped down on her bed, she wanted to sleep, and she only got this chance once a week. Melanie didn't like sleeping but it helped her. Melanie drifted off into a sleep, the haunting memories of her child hood filling her mind.

_The door burst down, the room filled with cold air instantly. The man held two guns and start firing them. Selena's family had gotten out of the house and so had Melanie. Melanie now bolted across the field that separated her house and Selena's. The moon shone brightly, leading Melanie the way home. Melanie gasped when she heard another series of gun shots being fired. "It's got them." Melanie thought, a single tear slid down her cheek. That's when she went collapsing to the ground, something was holding her down. She opened an eye and on top of her was a wolf. She stopped struggling, and stared into the wolves' eyes. "What should we do?" It began talking. "We need more black hairs, turn her." Another wolf said, but this one was standing up and had a robe on. The wolf onto of Melanie sunk its teeth into her arm, Melanie squeaked. It didn't hurt her to much?_

_Melanie's eyes flew open when she felt someone tearing off her shirt's sleeve. Her brother gasped at what he saw on her arm. Imprinted into her arm was a wolf, it didn't look like a tattoo but like she was born with it._

Melanie shot up out of her bed. She hated Wednesday nights, but loved them at the same time. She got to dream but her dreams always were the same, her nightmare. Melanie sighed, why did this happen to her? Now every werewolf was out for Melanie, wanting her. Wanting to kill her or to love her. Either way, her life wouldn't turn out the way she wanted it too. Melanie sighed once more and placed her head on her pillow, slipping back into her personal hell, that she called her dreams.

Melanie woke up once more, but this time from her alarm going off. Oh how she hated getting up so early. She slid her feet off the side of the bed, the cold air causing goose bumps all over her body. She walked down the stairs and saw Derek sitting at the table, chomping down into a bagel. "Good Morning." Melanie said, before pouring a bowl of cereal. "Morning." Derek said. After that it was the usual routine, get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair, and walk to school. Derek and Melanie always walked to school and home together.

Melanie walked out of her first class, English. One of her favorite classes and outside the class was the man that her brother had pushed into the locker. "Hey." He said, and started walking next to her. "Hi." She said softly. After that it was silent, he kept walking next to her though. "My names Peter." He finally said. "Melanie." She said, opening her locker and grabbing her science textbook. "Nice to meet you." He said, smiling. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm fine, but what was with what you said to me?" He asked. Melanie closed her locker. "Something happen to me when I was young and you looked like someone." She said, starting to walk to her next class. "You have science?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "Me too!" He said, smiling. She smiled, nobody could see her smile though. "Why do you wear that hood all the time?" He asked. "No reason." She said. "Is it to hide form Selena?" He asked. "No." She said shaking her head and turning into the classroom. "You really don't need to have the hood on then." He said. "Yes I do!" She almost shouted. "Okay. Didn't mean to make you mad." He said sitting down at a table. Melanie joined him. "You didn't make me mad, its just a touchy subject." She said, opening her book.

Melanie and Peter walked out of the classroom. "Um, well I guess I'll talk to you at lunch." Melanie said. "Yeah." Peter said walking away. Derek walked up behind Melanie and said Boo. Melanie turned around and slapped Derek. "Oh, Derek! I'M SO SORRY!" She said hugging her brother. "It's okay Melanie. I get that a lot." He said rubbing his sore cheek. Melanie giggled and started to walk with Derek. "Melanie!" A random girl cried, walking over to the two. Melanie stood there confused, why was this person coming to talk to her. "Can you do the eye thing for me!?" The girl asked. "There is no eye thing." Melanie said flatly. "Awwwww." The girl whined before walking away. "I hate Selena." Melanie said. "You hate everything." Derek said. Melanie stomped her foot and placed her hands to her hips. "I don't hate_ everything_!" Melanie shouted. "Well Close." He said, walking down the hall. Melanie chased after her brother.

Melanie sat alone at the lunch table, she unloaded her sag lunch. Watermelon, Salami sandwich, potato chips, and some change. Melanie started with her watermelon, today was the only day she wouldn't sit alone. "Why is it that your brother is the most popular guy at school but you aren't even a sliver popular?" Peter asked, sitting across from Melanie. "I don't know. I think it's because I wouldn't let myself become popular, like I was rejecting it." She said, picking up another slice of watermelon. "My turn to ask the question, why are you sitting with me?" She asked, swallowing the melon. "I don't know, you seem kinda lonely." He said, taking a sip of his coca cola. "I am not lonely." Melanie said. "Oh well okay, If you want me to g-"Peter said but was cut off, "No Please don't!" She begged. Peter chuckled. "Oh so you don't want me to leave?" Peter asked, smirking. "Well I feel like I can trust you." She said, smiling a bit. "Really?" He asked, chomping down on his sandwich. "Sure." She said, opening her potato chips. "So your saying that were friends?" He asked. She swallowed, "Yes, I guess I am," She said. He smiled. "But please don't tell anyone what I said yesterday." She said. "I promise I won't." He said, nodding. "Thanks." Melanie said, smiling.


End file.
